pokemondatabasefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Charmeleon
|backcolor = |name = |jname = (リザード Rizaado) |Plaatje = 005Charmeleon.png |ndex = 005 |evovan = Charmander |evoin = Charizard |gen = I |Uitspraak = char-MEAL-ee-uhn |hp = 58 |soort = Vlam |atk = 64 |type = |def = 58 |height = 0,6 M |satk = 80 |weight = 19,0 kg |sdef = 65 |ability = Blaze Solar Power (Dream World) |spd = 80 |Kleur = Rood |total = 405 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} (Japans: リザード Rizaado) is van het type Charmeleon is ook een Vlam soort Pokémon. Biologie Uiterlijk Charmeleon lijkt veel op zijn vorige evolutie maar is duidelijk anders. zijn huidskleur is van oranje/rood naar echt donker rood gegaan. En zijn hooft is duidelijk verander hij heeft nu zijn punt achter op z'n hoofd wat volgens mij kenmerkelijk is bij Charmeleon. In het spel Charmeleon is in geen enkel spel te vangen . Je kunt wel een Charmander krijgen van Professor Oak maar een Charmeleon kan je niet in het wild vangen . Dus Charmeleon is alleen verkrijgbaar als een geëvolueerde versie van Charmander. In de TV-Serie thumb|Ash's CharmeleonDe eerste keer dat we Charmeleon te zien krijgen is in de aflevering March of the Exeggutor Squad waarin ash's Charmander evolueert in Charmeleon, Ash's Charizard Ash vangt zijn Charmander in de aflevering Charmander - The Stray Pokémon in deze aflevering is Charmander van zijn oorspronkelijke trainer Damain achter gelaten op een steen. Charmander evolueert in de aflevering March of the Exeggutor Squad. Hij evolueer nog een keer in de aflevering Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Hij blijft in Ash team tot de aflevering Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Richie's Charmeleon Richie's Charmander zien we voor het eerst in de aflevering A Friend In Deed. Hij evolueert later in Charmeleon. Evolutie Charmander evolueert bij Level 16 in Charmeleon & bij level 36 in Charizard. Locaties in de game Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Evolutie van Charmander |rbrarity = Geen |yellow = Evolutie van Charmander |yrarity = Geen |goldsilver = Ruilen |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Ruilen |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Evolutie van Charmander |frlgrarity = Geen |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolutie van Charmander |hgssrarity = Geen |blackwhite = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Spin-Off Locaties |backcolor = |Pokemon = Charmeleon |Snap = Volcano |Trozei = Endless Level 1 Endless Level 4 Forever Level 50 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Fiery Field (26F-29F) |PMD2 = Dark Crater (B1-B15) Dark Crater Pit (B1-B5) |Ranger1 = Jungle Relic |Ranger2 = Volcano Cave |Rumble = Fiery Furnace}} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |redblue = When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. |yellow = Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. |gold = It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |silver = It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |crystal = If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings. |ruby = Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |sapphire = Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |emerald = Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. |firered = It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |leafgreen = When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |diamond = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |pearl = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |platinum = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |heartgold = It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |soulsilver = It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |black = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |black 2 = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white 2 = In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. }} Pokédex nummers |backcolor = |name = Charmeleon |kanto = #005 |johto = #236 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex. }} Aanvallen Momenteel nog niet beschikbaar Sprites